


The Other

by fightmefairy



Series: Our OC's [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: the other woman will never have his love to keep
Series: Our OC's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536754





	The Other

Verin didn’t know when it started. Maybe sometime after Jeremy started to have his friends over. But more often than not Verin found himself typing away at work in the living areas, surrounded by the young crowd. Mammon must have whined about him not being social enough to get him to agree to spend more time with people like this. Mammon had a funny way of getting whatever he wanted out of Verin. However, even though he was present in the group it didn’t mean he listened very closely. He organized spreadsheets, moved budgets around, and answered emails all while blocking out giggles and chatter. Work was always a top priority. 

“What about you, Verin?” he looked up at the sound of his name and found the small group of friends looking over at him, staring expectantly. 

“I’m sorry. I was focused on work. What was the question?” Verin asked, fingers slowing but not stopping typing as he replied. 

“We were talking about our love. Have you ever been in love?” Eli asked again. Verin’s fingers paused for a moment. His mind whirled, debating on answering the question truthfully or not. 

“Once,” Verin stated, before beginning to type again at full speed. He hoped that would satisfy the young adults and he would be able to shoo the thoughts that suddenly flooded his head. The typing grew louder as they stared on to Verin, expecting a more elaborate answer. 

“Oh, come on! You can’t just leave us like that!” Eli whined and slumped against Conner in fake distress. 

“Yeah!” Restless joined, “Now you gotta tell. We all told.” 

“There isn’t much to tell,” Verin was a private person. People did not know much about him. Personal questions were practically off the table. Verin liked it that way. There was nothing important to know about him anyway. He was an assistant to Mammon. What that included was between him and Mammon only. 

“I’m curious as well,” Jeremy added. Verin looked up at him and with a deep sigh closed the laptop. 

“I had met him many years ago. From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I needed him in my life. So I did everything in my power to gain his attention. And it worked. I least I thought it worked. I was his world but his mind was always wondering to another place. And one day he finally found what it was wondering too and it was someone else. I told myself it was only a small phase and things would go back to normal. I still tried everything I could. I still followed after him, chasing a pipe dream. But it was not a phase and that new person had the only person I have ever loved in a way I could never. So for a long time, I stayed the other. Cause to be by his side was magical. I still had moments of his attention. Moments of his care. In those small moments, it could feel like everything was right. Like I had the love I most desperately wanted in the entire world. But I was the other person and the other people will never have his love to keep. And I realized that the other person spends their whole life longing and alone. So, I’ve excepted that he will never love me back. No matter how much I love him.” The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Verin spoke. 

“That’s...I’m sorry,” Eli spoke up first. Sadness clear on his face. 

“It’s okay. I accepted that a long time. I have Jeremy and Mammon to assist anyway,” Verin looked over to Jeremy and smiled softly as Jeremy’s face was locked into uncomfortable thought. Before Verin had realized it, he felt a tear drip off his face. It had been a long time since he cried. He couldn’t even recall the time it had happened before this. “If you’ll just excuse me for a moment,” Verin said softly as he stood up wiping away another tear. 

“Hey guys I’m back from my conference call what did I- Are you okay Verin?” Mammon questioned quickly as he entered the room. 

“I’m fine, sir. Just some reminiscing got me a bit emotional. I’ll go clean up my face,” Verin quickly walked out of the room, barely brushing by Mammon as he went. 

“ I don’t think I’ve seen Verin cry since we took Jeremy in. He was so worried about Jeremy’s well being and this being the best plan for him. It was sweet. What the hell were you talking about that got him to cry?” Mammon asked. 

“An old lover,” Restless replied quickly, never having the ability to keep his mouth from talking before his brain. 

“Lover? Verin hasn’t been with anyone that I know of for as long as I’ve known him. And trust me. I’ve known him a very long time,” Mammon wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder and pulled him close. A heaviness fell over the room again. Verin could feel the tension settled in from across the house. He should have never answered honestly. Jeremy stiffened against Mammon’s touch, an observation that should have been so obvious to realize crashed over him in one big heavy blow. 

Jeremy breathed out, “Oh."


End file.
